


Break

by cherryburlesque



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, PWP, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryburlesque/pseuds/cherryburlesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Starfighter Kink Meme.</p>
<p>"Selene riding Helios. That's really all I want. Just Selene topping from the bottom as he rides his Fighter for all his worth and Helios loving every moment of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Helios barely had a chance to kick off his boots when he returned to the bunk that evening. Barely five seconds inside and he’d found himself with his arms full of Selene, the Navigator breathless and desperate while thin hands gripped at Helios’s tank top, dragging him away from the entrance.   
  
Helios had been expecting the place to be empty still; ever since the attack Selene had been spending long hours on the Bridge, furiously working with the other Navi’s to resolve the lingering damage to their systems. Even after a long day of VR training and a hard work out in the rings, Helios often returned to the bunk hours before Selene. He never minded that so much, and it had become a routine of theirs—though one he had to mind carefully because every so often Selene would work himself past the point of exhaustion.   
  
So he was caught by surprise when he was all but yanked inside the bunk, a startled noise escaping him before it was swallowed by Selene’s mouth.   
  
Not that he was complaining.   
  
Selene groaned against him, cool hands grappling with Helios’s sweaty tank top while his thoughts tried to catch up with the situation.   
  
“I thought you were still on the Bridge,” Helios managed to get out between fevered kisses, shivering when Selene raked his nails along his stomach.   
  
“Keeler,” Selene breathed in reply, edging backwards towards the bunk. “Ordered me to take a break. God I’ve been waiting for ages for you to get back.”   
  
Helios sniggered. He thoroughly enjoyed how needy Selene could get when it had been a while. He broke away from the Navigator’s lips, brushing his hair aside so he could drag his teeth along the smooth skin of his neck. The other hand shifted to a skinny thigh that had hooked over his hip, and he could feel just how needy Selene was with barely a grind.   
  
“Need a shower,” he muttered half heartedly, though he didn’t make a move to stop Selene’s roaming hands.   
  
“Nope. Shower later.”   
  
He laughed at that, half wanting to complain just to rile Selene up more. Any thought of doing so was cut off however, when Selene unashamedly palmed the front of his pants, dragging a low moan out of him.   
  
Helios allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto the bed, sitting up as Selene straddled him so he could shuck his shirt. Selene was still done up in his white fatigues, and Helios dragged his teeth along the tiny slip of collarbone he could reach while he shoved the jacket from narrow shoulders. Selene’s fingers scraped along the short hair on Helios’s scalp, pulling away only so he could be freed of his own shirt.   
  
Helios could feel his body aching already, desire building in rapidfire with how feverishly he was being manhandled. Selene was usually a little rough when he wanted to be, but this was a new level of want that had heat rushing straight to Helios’s cock.   
  
With Selene’s dark skin free of clothing, Helios was free to lean in and claim the smooth planes of his chest with his mouth. The groans that came from above with each nip and bite spurred him on more, and he rolled his hips as best he could in their position as he flicked his tongue over a hardened nipple.   
  
“Ah! Helios…”   
  
He pulled away then, reaching up to drag Selene down for another feverish kiss. He could taste the sweet tea Selene liked to drink on his mouth, eagerly welcoming it with a soft hum of desire. Selene pushed against his shoulders, insistently shoving until Helios got the hint and dragged them both backwards.   
  
Lying flat on his back, Helios sighed with a shiver as Selene’s skin came into contact with his own. He arched his neck, allowing the Navigator access as his hands roamed along the thin planes of his body. A slight hiss escaped him when he felt Selene’s teeth on his ear, and he dug his fingers against the curve of his Navigator’s ass, rolling their hips together in response.   
  
Heat flared through Helios’s body at the movement, his arousal becoming more and more demanding with each brush and touch of Selene’s fingers on his body. With clumsy fingers, he managed to tug open the button on his pants and then Selene’s, freeing them both to the cool air of the room.   
  
Selene sighed against him, making soft noises while his nails scrabbled at Helios’s chest. Helios gripped them both, never tiring of the feeling of Selene’s hard length against his own. He stroked languidly, watching through lidded eyes as Selene’s eyes fell shut and his lips parted slightly in a quiet gasp for air. He could feel the heat radiating from the thin body against him, watched little beads of sweat form on Selene’s forehead and kissed at the dusting of colour on his cheeks.   
  
But Helios didn’t get a chance to take it much further. When he leaned in to catch Selene’s mouth again, he found himself being pushed away, the Navigator disentangling them slightly as he took Helios’s wrists and held them above his head. The grip was weak—he could have easily broken out of it if he wanted to, but he’d always enjoyed this dominant streak of Selene’s, and so he sank back against the mattress wordlessly, watching as Selene paused to catch his breath.   
  
Watched as he shuffled back, cool hands dancing along Helios’s torso and flicking at his nipples in a way that made him shudder and gasp. Watched him grip the hem of Helios’s pants and dragged them down. Pulled himself up onto his elbows while he watched Selene kick off his own tight white pants.   
  
As Selene crawled back along the bed, Helios instinctively lifted one leg to hook around his hip, wanting to drag him as close as he possibly could and then closer still until there was nothing left but sparks of fire and heat and fullness.   
  
But Selene resisted, pushing Helios’s legs away. Confused, Helios reached for him only to be met with the Navigator forcing him back down again, kissing him hard while his nails scratched at Helios’s scalp.   
  
“Selene…?” Helios breathed, groaning when Selene ground their hips together with a jolt.   
  
“I want to switch,” Selene whispered, rolling his hips again while Helios took several moments to register what he’d said.   
  
“Wh—?”   
  
Selene shoved the lube they kept in the bedside table into his hands, and Helios blinked stupidly for a few more seconds before his brain caught up with the situation.   
  
Anticipation curled in his belly, warm and desperate. He latched on to Selene’s neck, surging up against him while his fingers tangled in his hair. He could feel the light shaking of Selene’s shoulders as he laughed into the kiss, and Helios didn’t resist in the slightest when his Navigator scooted forward so that he was straddling him properly.   
  
Helios brushed his fingers against his lovers jaw when their kiss parted, breathless and needy. Turning his head, Selene drew two fingers into his mouth and sucked languidly, mischief in his eyes when he saw how Helios fumbled with the bottle of lubricant.   
  
Apparently, Selene had been preparing.   
  
No wonder he had been so desperate and ready for it when Helios had come home. The surprise caught Helios off guard and he laughed, realizing finally that Selene had this entire situation in his control. So he withdrew his fingers despite the low whine it earned him, and settled back on the bed with his hands resting against the Navigators thighs.   
  
Helios's breath was already coming short, body tense with anticipation while Selene made a show of shifting around on top of him. His body ached with the need to feel Selene around him, but every time he tried to spur him on the Navigator just gave him a coy smile and slowed down, driving Helios mad with it.   
  
Trying to sit up again, Helios all but whined when Selene pushed forward, weight on his chest as he lifted his ass slightly. The Fighters hands moved to grip the curve of Selene's backside, needy and desperate and just short of begging for it.   
  
"Selene," he breathed, trying to guide the Navigator back down. "Ah...you're such a tease, you know that?"   
  
Selene just snickered, delighting Helios with the husky sound of his voice and the colour that dusted his cheeks as he finally settled back properly.   
  
One cool hand gripped his cock, smoothing lubricant over his length while Selene moved into a more comfortable position. He batted Helios's hand away from his own neglected arousal, but any kind of protest Helios might have made was drowned in a groan when he felt Selene begin to settle over him.   
  
"Oh god..." It was a choked moan from Helios, legs shaking as he fought hard to keep himself still. Selene was so tight and hot, burning heat encircling him, driving Helios mad with the need to thrust and the determination to keep as still as possible.   
  
Selene was trembling, hands clenched on Helios's chest as he lowered himself. His face was flushed through, eyes shut and moisture dampening his forehead. His mouth hung open, and Helios reached up to brush long tresses from his eyes in an effort to distract himself from the burn.   
  
They remained still for a moment, Selene breathing hard as he adjusted and Helios clenching his jaw while he tried to hold back. He couldn't help himself though, after a moment of stillness he shifted his hips just slightly, drawing out a soft 'oh...' from Selene. It was encouragement enough for him to move again, this time a little more, and Selene arched back with a gasp.   
  
Bracing his hands against Helios's chest, Selene rose upwards with his head back and his lips parted, and the sight was so incredible that Helios had to clench his eyes shut to stop himself from going too hard.   
  
After a few more moments of adjusting, Selene began to move in earnest. He leaned backwards, gripping Helios's legs as he rose, moaning wantonly with the movement. He sank back down again, sheathing Helios inside him once more, before picking up a rhythm that was fast and shallow.   
  
"Fuck...Selene," Helios was all but helpless beneath him. Selene was too far away for him to reach properly, and so he was left with gripping his thighs tightly as they flexed and watching himself sink deep into Selene's body with every rise and fall. The sensations drove him wild, mind focused on nothing but the sparks of heat lancing up and down his spine, and the pressure in his belly threatening to overflow.   
  
Selene was panting hard, moving faster and less controlled above him as he rode, head thrown back so that Helios couldn't see his face. Helios wanted to reach up, to run his hands along the planes of his lovers body and through his hair, to grip his hands tightly as his body dragged him closer and closer to the edge.   
  
It was building fast. Each time Selene rose up, his body tightened in a way that made Helios's voice catch in his throat, and judging by the sounds Selene was making he wasn't far off either. On impulse, he angled his hips slightly just as Selene sank down, and the cry it earned him was like music to his ears.   
  
"Stay there!" Selene gasped, lifting his head so Helios could finally see the heat and intensity in his pale eyes. His mouth was open, hair askew on his forehead, red faced and so fucking beautiful while he came undone. "Right there...ah!"   
  
So Helios kept still while Selene fucked him, body angled just right so that it drew out a moan every time he drove back in.   
  
All too quickly, Helios couldn't keep himself back anymore. He heard himself cry out for Selene, and fumbled blindly between them so he could grip his Navigators cock. Jerking him roughly, Helios thrust upwards once, twice, three times as he came, burying himself as deep as he could inside his lover while his mind scattered and he forgot about everything else. He vaguely heard Selene crying out in that sweet language of his, the Navigator reaching his peak with Helios's ministrations and coming hard across the Fighters stomach.   
  
With his mind in a haze, all Helios could think about was how he felt buried inside Selene, the warmth around him drawing him in in an addictive embrace. There were no sounds in the room besides their haggard breaths, both hot and sweaty and oversensitive.   
  
After a moment, Selene shifted. The movement caused a shudder to run through Helios, his body hyperaware of every touch, but he sat up anyway as Selene dragged himself forward.   
  
They met in the middle, lazy kisses broken by their breathlessness, Selene's heart pounding against Helios's chest.   
  
"Holy shit."   
  
Selene laughed, dropping his head to Helios's shoulder while the fighter dragged his fingers through long tresses, untangling the damp mess it had become.   
  
"Now we both need a shower," he mumbled softly against the burning skin of Helios's neck, and he snickered in response.   
  
"I didn't know you were such an animal," Helios teased, hissing slightly when Selene lifted so he could slide out of him. "Like a feral cat."   
  
Selene just batted him weakly on the chest, apparently too worn out to tease back. Helios grinned and kissed his temple, not at all concerned. He shifted so Selene was sitting across his lap and scooted off the bed, carrying the exhausted Navigator easily into the bathroom where he cleaned them both up under the soothing heat of the shower.   
  
Needless to say, the break Keeler had demanded of Selene didn't really end up being a break at all. At least, not in the typical sense of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> Always love them comments!


End file.
